


A Bit of Happiness (Within These Walls)

by Faratiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, Blood and Injury, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Blood, Newt and Tina as Survey Corps soldiers, Serious Injuries, i don't know what i'm thinking, mentions of Graves Achilles and Theseus, there's a surprise character in the end ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: Newt prepared a little gift for Tina, a small appreciation for being a hero on today's expedition (and celebrate her birthday as well, though she was too occupied to remember that)What he got in return was beyond better.(Aka, newtina AoT/SnK AU no one asked for)
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: AugustNineTeenie 2020





	A Bit of Happiness (Within These Walls)

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Trigger Warning: mentions of injuries and blood, please read with caution!
> 
> But if you're alright with that, well, enjoy
> 
> P.s  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TINA!!!

  
  
  
  


**August 19th, 849**

  
  
  
  
  


The amount of blood staining the used bandages made Newt's stomach twist.

He wiped the crimson liquid in his hands with a wet cloth nearby after throwing the bandages into the trash. Then settled back on the floor, beside the mattress Tina had been lying unconscious on. 

A broken ankle, broken ribs and a deep wound in her stomach. Not to mention several cuts all over her body. Those injuries were the main reason he'd been going back and forth through the Cabin from the moment he brought her in. What worse was that, after the treatment, Tina hadn't fully stopped bleeding that Newt had to change the bandage around her stomach in only four hours when it should've lasted longer. 

He heaved a long sigh. At least, she was in much better shape now. Clean from dirt and blood, wrapped in fresh bandages and a blanket on top of it. The withering and wincing had also stopped, replaced with a slow, steadier breathing. 

Thankfully.

Newt threw his head to the walls, staring blankly at the ceiling. Taking advantage of the quietness to breathe and drink some water. It was a miracle Tina came back in one piece. _Hell_ , at this point, she was incredibly lucky to be alive. The Doctor said she must've had a strong will to survive this far, and only after The Doctor convinced Newt that she would be alright, he was finally able to let his guard down and rest himself.

Because nothing terrified him more than what happened during that expedition.

Newt's Squad went to Tina's when they heard several squads from the right wing were surrounded with three titans. When they got there, they found two of the titans already evaporating. The last one, however, was still standing strong, with _Tina herself in its mouth_.

She hadn't done fighting. Tina had managed to stab the monster in the eyes, causing it to roar and drop its jaws, freeing her. The titan failed to rip her flesh off. But even so, a heavily wounded body falling ten meters to the ground was just as deathly, had Newt failed to catch her and Captain Graves didn't slash that monster's neck. 

While the Survey Corps retreated back to Wall Rose, Newt did nothing but clutching on Tina's body, wailing while desperately getting his horse to gallop as fast as possible.

It still haunted him, the feeling of having her lying limp and bloody in his arms, slowly losing consciousness. Just at the thought of him not having her in his life anymore, Newt wasn't going to lie, he'd almost lost it.

But on the other side, despite the horror of witnessing his friend's almost death, Newt admitted this month's expedition was more successful than the last. The Survey Corps made a lot of progress. He heard from Captain Graves that the corps may gain some new information about titans. Also thanks to Tina, who succeeded in killing two titans on her own and allowed many soldiers to return to the formation, reducing the death rate, though not as much, but still lower than the Commander's prediction.

Hugging his knees, Newt glanced at the brunette haired girl once again. 

Four years ago, Tina was a helpless young girl in Shiganshina, traumatized after watching her family being eaten alive by titans that she couldn't move. The girl who almost ended up in one of those monsters' throats if Newt hadn't grabbed her hand and forced her to run while his brother flew up to fight them.

_"You… saved me."_

_"No, I didn't. My brother did. I was only taking you away."_

_"Your brother- the Garrison Soldier?"_

_His sorrowful eyes stared at the ground. It seemed he, too, was still mourning, "He saved both of us."_

His mind drifted back to the day when he met her again at the refugee's shelter a few days later. She was crying, insisting Newt to have her portion of meal as it was the least thing she could do in return. She kept apologizing to him, blaming herself over and over how his brother wouldn't have to sacrifice his life if she hadn't been so weak. In which Newt, who couldn't bear to witness such pitiful action, decided to respond,

_"Theseus was always prepared to die. It was what he'd been trained for, dedicating his heart to the people within these walls. Unlike your family, his death was a choice of his own," He said, tearing the bread in half and offered one half to her, "So, rather than drowning ourselves in guilt, we should live to our fullest and make his choice worth it."_

The corner of Newt's lip twitched into a little smile.

Now, look at her. Exhausted and drained after saving people's lives, yet still willing to fight for her own. It didn't matter if people acknowledged it or not. In his eyes, today, she was a hero. Newt couldn't help but feel proud how strong and brave she'd become. 

"Newt..?"

All the tension in his shoulders had gone the moment he heard her voice. Newt raised his back from the walls, instinctively leaning towards Tina, "Sssh, we're in the Healing Cabin now." He hushed, gently pushing her dark fringe out of her eyebrows. "You're alright."

Tina furrowed her forehead, eyes squinting for adapting to the cabin's dim lighting. But once her vision was clearer and saw Newt, she sat straight up in such urgency.

"Tina-"

Before Newt could say anything, he was already in her arms. She hugged him tightly, her body trembling. Newt blinked. While he was still processing what happened, he felt his shoulder where Tina buried her face grew wetter.

"You're alive," He heard her murmur shakily, "Oh, thank heavens, you're _alive_!"

Closing his eyes in relief, Newt returned the hug just as tight. Stroking her back to comfort her. "I'm the one who should be saying that," He chuckled. 

Tina sniffed as she drew herself back from the hug. She had so many things to say, but a sharp pang struck her torso caused her to wince and bent forward. Hands instinctively held onto the source of the pain. That was when she noticed the bandages. She then looked around, finally noticing rows of people lying on flat mattresses just like hers. She and Newt were the only ones awake.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A few hours." Newt raised his thumb towards her cheek, wiping her tears away as careful as possible so he won't touch her bruise. "What you did back there was amazing, Tina. You saved many lives."

Tina reached for his wrist, appreciating his tender gesture as she tried to recall what brought her to this cabin. Fragments of memories passed through her mind. Vague images and sounds. "You.. you were there," she said, "In the field.. you came for me."

But just as she'd expected, Newt returned her look with a much warmer gaze, "I have to keep my promise, don't I?"

The promise. Tina hadn't forgotten the day when it was made. Four years ago, nearby the river, when she and Newt were close enough to be considered almost friends. The day she made a decision that changed both of their lives.

_"I'm joining the military this year."_

_"Hey, didn't I tell you to-"_

_"How can I live to my fullest if I just stay here and be useless while out there, more and more people are dying??" Tina stood up, her hands clenched into tight fists. "Newt, I owed your brother my life. If I can't pay him back, the least I can do is pay it forward."_

_He stayed silent for a few moments. Perhaps her words had stunned him, just like how his own stunned her when she couldn't let go the guilt over Theseus' death. But then his face brightened. As if he'd found some sort of clarity._

_"Then, I'm coming too." He said, getting on his feet as well, "To make sure you stay alive while doing so."_

They've been staying on each other's side ever since. Although it was Newt who promised to protect her while she's saving others, he had no doubt that Tina would've done the same without question. Through years of hardships and struggles, their friendship had developed into a much stronger bond.

She decided to change the topic when something behind Newt's back caught her attention, "Whatcha got there, Newt?" 

"Oh, I-uhh, this was supposed to be a surprise," Newt seemed flustered, which was a bit unlike him. He slowly revealed what he'd hidden this whole time.

"Achilles sneaked in this roasted meat at dinner and I managed to get you some slices," He said, the freckles below his eyes crinkled as he grinned, "I know meat is a luxury and you'd prefer not to have them at this time but, considering what day it is, and what you've done, i think you very much deserve it."

She gasped. _No, he didn't._

"Happy birthday, Tina."

For a few seconds, she didn't say a word. Switching her eyes back and forth between him and the plate. Meat may be considered expensive goods in this district, but this was still far from a fancy meal. Accompanied with some cold, almost stale bread they had everyday. It shouldn't make Tina feel so touched. But her heart ached so much that she almost cried again. Not even herself remembered today was her birthday, but he _did_. As clear as the first and time she told him, and each year onwards even though she'd never mentioned it again.

Meanwhile, Newt watched her with a smile, waiting for her to squeal silently, thanking him with gleaming eyes while happily began to eat. It was how she would react whenever he surprised her with food that she liked. But _oh,_

How surprised he was when, wonders of wonders, Tina kissed him instead.

It was light. A small peck on the lips that only lasted for two seconds. Tina drew back right after, as if readying herself in case it was a bad idea. But Newt, whose heart couldn't have soared higher, didn't waste another moment and cupped her face, doing what he'd always wanted to do all these years: kissing her back.

Her lips were slightly chapped, but so warm, and Newt wouldn't have her any other way. He captured her bottom lip between his with utmost care and gentleness. There had always been love, they both knew. But it took him a while to learn that his love for her had grown into a more romantic one, and Newt couldn't be happier to find out she'd been feeling the same way.

The two of them jolted when they heard footsteps entering the Cabin. They broke the kiss, quickly turning their faces away from each other. They eyed at the sudden visitor, partly embarrassed and annoyed having their moment interrupted, and froze.

It was _him_. The so-called _Humanity's Strongest Soldier._ Neither Tina nor Newt had ever seen him this close before. Even without his uniform and gears, he had such a strong presence. Quite hard to believe coming from a small figure like him. They finally understood why everyone felt so intimidated around him now that they got to experience it first-hand. All he did was stare at them, yet it was enough to make them shiver from head to toe.

The man casually went to the table, unbothered how they reacted to him. Perhaps he was used to it. He grabbed a suture kit and lightly waved it in the air, showing them his purpose of coming to the cabin, "You brats better get proper rest. Smooching isn't going to heal your bodies."

"Ye- yes, Captain!"

The two intently watched him making his way out, holding their breaths without their knowing when he stopped by the doorframe, glancing back at them.

"Tina Goldstein, is it?"

Tina tensed at the mention of her name, "Yes, Sir..?" Her voice sounded more like a squeak.

She wasn't sure if it was the dim lighting or her sight that hadn't functioned properly, but she could've sworn she saw him put up the littlest smile, "Good job."

With that, the man left the Cabin. Tina felt heat creeping up her face. Being acknowledged was a good thing, though she'd never hoped for it. But from _that_ captain? Who even, shockingly, knew her full name?? _Man_ , that was something else.

She then noticed how Newt had been staring at her.

"What?"

"No, it's just, you didn't blush that hard when you kissed me."

She landed a light slap on Newt's shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Is there really a healing cabin? Did i get the timeline right?? Who knows, i tried my best to fit them in XD i was so hooked with AoT so i can't help but write an AU! And ofc, gotta put my favorite character in the anime to this fic as well (and yes if you're asking, it's Levi _Heichou_!! hahahah)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think of it and hopefully i'll see you on my next work ^^
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday Tinaaa!!


End file.
